


Never Gone

by Fellowfandomgurl



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fellowfandomgurl/pseuds/Fellowfandomgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa orders Hans to be marched back to the Southern Isles, but before Hans is shipped off, a young man with snow white hair and blue sweatshirt, comes to visit Arendelle. But he isn't ordinary; he's Elsa's friend he had made when Elsa was a little girl, shutting herself out to Anna. He also has the same icy powers as she does, so when no one wants to take Hans back, the young man offers to take Hans back. Interesting things happen on the way</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**"J** ack! Jack you're back!" Elsa yelled happily, running to her window in her room. She had been reading when she heard a voice say, "Hello again."  
"Of course I'm back! I told you I would be though I apologize for the long wait." He said, floating effortlessly outside the window. She grinned, quickly opening it, and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside. Once he was, she gave him a hug. He returned the hug, kissing her forehead.   
"I was beginning to think you were in my imagination." She said, holding him tight. 

"Well now you see me, how's everything? I saw you and Anna ice skating together so she knows?!" He said excitedly, and she nodded. She told him what had happened through out the course of the few last months, and his face turned to shock. 

"Oh Elsa I'm glad you're all right." He pulled her in his arms again, his head resting on her shoulder.   
"I'm glad you came back! You have to meet Anna, oh and Kristoff and Olaf!" She pulled away, eagerly taking his hand and pulling him out the door.   
She dragged him to the ball room, where she knew Anna would be with Kristoff and Olaf. She opened the door, and there was Anna dancing with Olaf and Kristoff sleeping on the floor. 

"Anna! Olaf! Kristoff!" Elsa yelled, and they all paid attention to her.  
"I'd like you all to meet my best friend Jack Frost."   
Jack smiled at everyone tentaively, not knowing weather they'd have good reactions or not. His eyes stared at Anna, she had grown since the last time he saw her. Anna grinned, and ran to them both.   
"Hello Jack! I'm Anna Elsa's sister! Nice to meet you." She gushed, holding out her hand. Jack took it, and shook it once. 

"That's Kristoff over there sorry he just came back from his work on ice and he's exhausted. And this is-" Olaf interrupted Anna saying,   
"And I'm Olaf! Olaf the snowman!" He said sticking his stick arm and shook Jack's hand. 

Jack just looked at them all with fascination.   
"So did you just come to stay or visit?" Anna said impatiently, and he cleared his throat.   
"No I'm only visiting it's boring where I come from and I haven't seen Elsa in a long time." He said, Anna bit her lip as if to keep herself from saying something, but she opened her mouth anyway.   
"How do you know Elsa?"   
  


"Well she was a little girl, and she was concealing her powers to you at the time. I came to see her and cheer her up on those days." Jack smiled warmly at Elsa.  
"You always did beat me at building the better snow hill, but I bet I can beat you now!"  
"In your dreams E!" jack said, calling her the old nickname he had made for her. 

"Wait hold it! You have powers like Elsa Jack?" Anna asked disbelievingly. Jack didn't reply, just looked at Elsa, who nodded at him, and they both stepped back together, raised both of their arms, and both made a circular movement, and in a flash, there were long hills of snow blasting out from their palm of their hands. 

"Wow." Anna laughed, clapping her hands. Olaf clapped along with her. 

They were all having fun (except Kristoff of course he was in dreamland) when Anna gasped. Elsa immediatly stopped, and Jack stopped as well.   
"What's wrong Anna?" She said worriedly.   
"I just forgot, someone has to take Hans back to the Southern Isles. No one wants to take him, everyone from every other kingdom has left and he can't stay here." Anna explained, her eyes narrowing at the mention of Han's name. Jack's fists balled up, he was holding a grudge against Hans because of what he did to Elsa and Anna.   
Suddenly, an idea formed in his head. 

"I could take him. I should get going, and I could just drop him off. I'll come back to say my goodbye to you Elsa." Jack said, and Elsa frowned.   
"Jack you can't. Really?"

"Positive." He said, smirking


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey to get Hans back begins.

**A** fter competing a while with Elsa about who could throw Anna or Kristoff in the air higher by blasting snow below them, Jack decided to leave.   
"It was really great Elsa; but I'm just dropping off Hans and I'll come back you know that." Jack said as Elsa hugged him tightly. 

"Group hug!" Olaf yelled and he and Anna hugged Jack along with Elsa.   
"Get over here Kristoff!" Anna exclaimed, and Kristoff grunted, but gave Jack a quick hug.   
"I'll show you to Hans,  he's in the dungeon right now-"  
"Cool you have a dungeon!" Jack said, and Elsa just shook her head playfully. 

Then they both walked out of the ballroom, and walked towards the dungeon in which Hans was. 

_**xXx** _

Hans stared blankly at the ceiling, his arms uncomfortably above his head since he was laying down on the miserable piece of hay that passed as a 'bed'. His hands were tied tightly in ropes, so he couldn't try to get out. The only window was a tiny one, covered in think steel bars.   
"They can't keep me in here forever." Hans said testily, knowing fully well that they'd have to take him back and he'd be free.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Hans slowly sat up, looking up to see who it was.   
"Hans this is Jack, he'll be taking you back where you belong." Elsa's voice immediatly turned to ice, only looking down at Hans with disgust.  
"Oh a simple hello would suffice." Hans replied, clearly amused.   
"You're not in any position to talk to Elsa like that you-" Jack started but Elsa put a hand to his chest before he walked in there and possibly killed Hans.   
"Leave it Jack. Are you sure you want to do this? I'm pretty sure the Southern Isles would want a prince back." She said, looking at Jack worriedly. Jack's eyes turned from anger to love when he stared back at Elsa.

"I'm sure." He said, and Hans bit his lip as if trying not to laugh.   
"Okay, I'll wait for you outside I'll get a sled for you." Elsa smiled at him, but where her gaze turned to Hans, it turned angry. She walked away then, leaving Jack and Hans alone.   
"Okay there's just one thing I need to do before we go back to the Southern Isles-" Jack quickly walked to him, and punched him as hard as he could on Han's face. As a result Hans teetered slightly, but just rolled his eyes and turned his head to look out the window. He saw Elsa ordering the maids to get a sled. 

"Oh so after the pathetic hit can we go? I'm simply bored here." Hans said his voice steady. Jack glared at him, and with one hand grabbed his chin roughly, making Hans turn to him.   
"Listen, you're a horrible person and much more for that definition, and I'll make sure your 'trip' back to the Southern Isles will be the end of you." Jack whispered angrily, knowing that Elsa would hear him if he said it loudly. Hans glared back.   
"Let me go!" He said, pulling away.   
"C'mon Elsa must be waiting." Jack then grabbed his hands roughly, and pushed him out the dungeon door.   
"Say goodbye to Arendelle where everyone hates you and you'll never come back." Jack said and Hans stared straight ahead of him.

 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know only certain people can see Jack but in this story he's seen by everyone.

**"I'** ll miss you Jack." Elsa said sincerely as she gave Jack another hug. Jack wrapped his arms around her, and squeezed her closer. 

"I'll miss you too Elsa. It was nice meeting Anna and everyone. I'm glad everything worked out." Jack said happily, and they broke apart.   
"Any day would be great to leave." Hans voice said, and Jack ignored him. He had thrown Hans on the sled carelessly, and Hans had to scramble back up to get seated properly.   
"Take Hans back the more he's gone the more we're all happy, especially Anna." Elsa said, and she coldly turned to Hans.   
"Goodbye Hans and have a nice trip." She said, and Jack snickered.   
"Oh he will." He said under his breath, and Elsa gave one last quick hug to Jack.   
"Bye Jack. You're always welcome here in Arendelle." She said and Jack ruffled her hair. 

He then walked to the sled, and hopped on.   
"Hey!"  
Hans yelped when Jack pushed Hans to the side nearly dropping him to the ground and his staff jabbed him in the ribs.   
"Oh sorry did I hit you?" He said, voice obviously not sorry at all.   
"Jack, be nice please." Elsa's voice yelled, as she waved at them.   
"Don't worry I will!" He yelled back and he sped away. Kristoff managed to let Jack use Sven, and Jack thought, could that reindeer run. 

_**xXx** _

After a couple of hours, Jack was making impressive progress to keep on schedule, Hans said, "We need to stop."  
"In case you haven't noticed I'm the one driving this thing therefore no can do." Jack replied, eyes straight ahead.   
"Well I need to stop, I need to go uhm, you know,-"  
Jack rose an eyebrow at him.   
"Oh honestly! I need to take a leak!" Hans snapped and Jack burst out laughing.   
"Hmm I don't know we're way behind schedule and looks like you'll have to hold it until we get there." Jack lied about the schedule, but he watched Hans reaction.   
He took a quick short breath, and slightly crossed his legs together.   
"Kidding." Jack said, and he stopped slowly.   
"Well?" Jack said when Hans didn't get down. 

"Untie my hands or else how will I take a piss?!" Hans said, his eyes flickering to the forest.   
"Nope. You'll escape me then Elsa will be mad and nope nope too risky." Jack then told Sven to stay put, and he hopped off.   
He walked to Han's side, grabbed his waist and pulled him down. 

Hans glared at him. 

"Oh right! Sorry!" Jack said knowing what he meant.   
"You can't be serious!" Hans said, taking a step backwards while Jack took a step towards him.   
"Fine pee your pants." He turned around, preparing to get on the sled, but Hans said in the most dignity he had left, "Wait."

Jack took his time walking to him, and the face on Hans he knew that he really needed to go.   
When he reached him, he bent down, and unbuckled Han's belt and trousers.

"Whoa they don't call you prince for nothing huh?" Jack said his eyes widening as he pulled Han's boxers down. 

"Shut up!" He snapped, and Jack backed away, turning around to give him privacy.  
"So.....Uhmm........." He tried to think of something else, he felt awkward.

"Done." Jack turned around, to see Hans fumbling with his belt buckle.   
"You need help with that?"  
"No I'm fine thank you." He spat, venom in his voice.   
There was one thing Jack couldn't understand and he'd wanted to ask Hans-

"Why'd you do it?" He asked, and Hans knew immediatly what he was talking about.   
"Since I'll be stuck with you three days and I'll never see you again, I'll tell you." Hans successfully buckled his belt, and he sat down on a nearby rock.  
Jack just stood slightly laying on his staff. 

"I have 12 brothers, and two of them pretended to I never existed for two years. The rest of my brothers thought lowly of me since I'm the youngest. I wanted to show them all that I could be capable of ruling a kingdom of my own, so my plan was to marry Elsa. Once I knew that Elsa wouldn't look at me, I decided to go to Anna. She was easy-" Jack glared at him. "-Then I'd kill Elsa. All for what? To show my stupid brothers off. That I could be a great king one day. And now that my plan just backfired, they will probably tell me off and I'll have to spend another couple of years in my room." Han's face turned to sadness at the last sentence. 

"Wait what?! You shut yourself in?! What about your parents?!" Jack said disbelievingly.   
"My brothers will shut me out and so will my mother and father. It's better for me to go to my room and not consult or speak to anyone. It's not like they'll notice anyway." Hans added roughly.   
"Your mom? Are you sure about that? I mean-"

"When I was nine years old, my mom once told me, 'If only someone loved you'. She hasn't spoken to me since because of that. And I won't either." Hans briefly looked down, and Jack actually felt a twinge of guilt for being a bit harsh with him.  
 _He hurt Elsa and Anna!_ He thought, but added,  _to prove his brothers and his whole family wrong_

"So will we keep going?" Hans said and Jack thought for a while.  
"No we're ahead of schedule we can stay here for tonight. Besides Sven's asleep and I doubt I could get him to get up." Jack looked back at the reindeer who was already fast asleep.   
"I thought you said we were behind!" Hans said sharply, and Jack replied, "I said I was kidding."

"Might as well get some beauty sleep Hans tomorrow we're going a long way." Jack said, the part about beauty sleep sarcastically.   
Hans then laid down softly, and tried to get an comfortable position despite his wrists tied together.   
"A simple goodnight would suffice." Jack whispered loudly, and Hans just turned away from him as best as he could. 

_**xXx** _

It was in the middle of the night Jack couldn't sleep, because he heard someone whimper. He rubbed his eyes groggily, turned his head to the noise.   
"Hans?" He said sleepily, and his eyes widened when he saw Hans curled into a ball and shivering. His lips were parted, and out came a soft whimper. 

Jack got up slowly, and reached the package on the sled Elsa had packed. He pulled out a blanket, and walked back towards Hans. He threw the blanket on top of hands, making sure that Hans was tucked in. He stared at Han's face for a moment, but he shook his head as if he were crazy, and curled up next to him, thought not as close as invading personal space


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey begins

**"Ha** ns!" Jack yelled, and Hans flung his eyes open. 

He sat up immediatly, and in shock, he punched the first thing he saw, which was in this case Jack. Jack had been hovering him, and he turned back abruptly when Han's fist connected to Jack's nose.   
"Ow!" Jack hissed, his hands immediatly coming to his nose.

"Oh! Sorry!" Hans said, not fully knowing what was going on since he barely woke up.   
He looked around him to see Jack glaring at him.

"Oh it's you. Never mind." Hans said flatly, and Jack snapped at him, "Let's get going! Because of you we're late!" He got up but Hans cleared his throat.   
"I need to ah, uhm-" Jack quickly caught on and just nodded angrily.   
"I'll wait for you by Sven." He said, and Hans started to walk away. It wasn't until Jack was thinking about Elsa when he noticed that Hans was running-

"Of course you would!" Jack yelled. He sighed, and ran, picking up speed. Hans was no match for Jack, Jack just tackled him to the ground. Hans tried getting away but they both found themselves in the position in which jack was sitting up, with his legs spread and Hans sitting between them, Jack's arms both wrapped tightly around his waist.   
"Stop let me go!! I don't want to go back there!" Hans yelled, struggling.   
"You have to go back sometime Hans! You can't just make it all stop! You're going and that's that!" Jack shouted, obviously angry that Hans was acting like a child.

It wasn't until Han's shoulders slumped, and dropped his head, staring at the floor.   
"I don't want to go back. I don't want to see the dissapointment in everyone again." Hans whispered, and Jack relaxed his hold on Hans for a moment.   
"What are you so afraid of? Other than that." Jack added, and Hans took a deep breath.   
"I'm scared of those dissapointment looks and isolation again." Jack felt something go through him, maybe a pang of pity, or at least that's what he hoped, he couldn't explain it, but he felt like he wanted to protect Hans.

" I don't want to be alone again." He whispered, and Jack hugged him from behind.   
"You won't be alone because I'll be there." Jack said softly, and Hans froze.   
"What?" Hans said, turning to him, and Jack didn't know what possessed him, but seeing Hans tears and his mouth- he leaned in and kissed him.

"MMF!" Hans yelled, trying to pull away but Jack held him tightly. Hans finally pulled away and Jack stared at him.   
"I'm sorry I just-"  
"We need to get going!" Hans said flatly, ignoring Jack and getting up, untangling Jack's arms from him.   
"Hans wait!" Jack said, heart crushed. He had messed it all up. He knew it.   
Hans stood up, but as if thinking for a moment, he bent down, grabbed Jack's hoodie by the collar, and kissed him roughly.  


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the journey begins

Jack widened his eyes, but closed them quickly and wrapped both of his arms around Han's waist, pulling him closer as he stood up and kissed him back. Hans then pulled away to breathe and Jack smiled.   
"I think I like you." Hans said sheepishly.   
Jack grinned and said, "I think I do too." And with that he leaned in and kissed him, arms still at his waist. Hans put his arms around Jack's neck, kissing back lightly.   
"I think we should go back Sven is probably awake by now." Hans breathed, pushing against Jack's chest gently.   
"No I think he's still asleep." Jack murmured, and Hans laughed.   
"Will you take me back?" Hans said quietly, and Jack stared at his eyes, Hans was staring at the ground.   
"If I took you back ill be with you, you won't be alone and Elsa will be depending on me-"   
Hans interrupted him by kissing him lightly.


End file.
